Watching
by Kahlan the Confessor
Summary: Kahlan's POV of the end of episode 3


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Kahlan stood next to the tree where Lilly was tied up. The two bounty hunters lay tied up on the ground.

"What are we going to do about her?" Kahlan asked.

"You may as well kill me. If I don't deliver the Seeker to the D'Harans, my brother's as good as dead." Lilly sighed.

Richard walked up to Lilly, the Sword of Truth poised in his hand. He grabbed her hands and cut her bindings free. Kahlan stared in disbelief.

"What're you doing?" Kahlan asked incredulously. Richard looked up at her with a resigned look in his eyes.

"Keeping my promise," He shrugged and walked past Kahlan, not looking her in the eye. "I'm going to save her brother."

Kahlan stared after him, frozen with a look of horror on her face. Richard walked over to Lilly's wagon where his sheaf hung and slid the Sword back into it.

"Have you learned nothing?" Kahlan could barely breathe. "She tried to feed me to a Shadrin."

"She thought it was a myth." He hooked his sheaf to his belt as he walked closer to Kahlan.

"She tried to sell you to the D'Harans." Richard stood very close to her, trying to make her see his point.

Richard let out a deep breath, "She was trying to save her brother."

"And you believe her?" They were very close now.

Lilly watched the ground behind them, waiting for the verdict. Zedd watched the exchange between Richard and Kahlan.

"Everything that has come out of her mouth as been a lie." Kahlan couldn't believe how much it hurt that Richard was choosing a lying wench over her. She turned to Zedd.

"Zedd, tell me you don't trust this woman."

"No," Zedd answered, in the wise gentle voice. He walked closer. "But I do trust Richard. And the people must know that the Seeker will stand and fight for them."

Kahlan was desperate now. Even Zedd was against her.

"What has she done to deserve our help?" She turned to Richard, her eyes wild.

"How do we decide who deserves it?" Richard was trying not to hurt her. He nodded his head towards Lilly. "It should be enough that she needs it."

Kahlan shook her head.

"Ah, don't be naïve. This isn't Westland."

"Exactly, Darken Rahl has forced people in the Midlands to do anything to survive."

Kahlan looked at the ground, trying to collect her head and her heart.

"Including serving you to the D'Harans. Richard, people like her are only looking out for themselves."

"And if the Seeker only looked out for himself, what chance do they have?" Zedd looked between the two.

Kahlan sighed heavily. Richard looked at her pleadingly. He wanted her to trust him but he didn't want to hurt her. He knew what was right both in his head and his heart but his heart couldn't bare to see Kahlan like this.

Kahlan and Richard crouched behind a rock near the spot Lilly told the guard where to meet her.

"Two patrols along the perimeter. Four sentries at the main gate." Richard whispered.

"A few dozen D'Harans inside." Kahlan said, sarcastically.

"I think this can work." Richard said. They were silent for a moment waiting to see what the other said.

"It's a smart plan, Richard." Kahlan said resignedly "But it all depends on trusting Lilly."

Richard glanced over to see Kahlan looking at him with an unknown expression in her eyes. They shared a silent conversation before Richard broke it off.

"If she's lying to us, you'll be captured and killed. Darken Rahl will win."

He looked back at her before going silent to watch the scene below them.

Lilly pulled the wagon up to the guards. She hopped down with the map in her hand. Kahlan and Richard watched as she had a quick exchange with the guard leader. They watched as two guards grabbed her from behind. She struggled against them and the lead guard grabbed the map from her hands. They watched her get dragged into the gate and the others followed behind. Kahlan and Richard settled down to wait. They waited in silence.

"I didn't do this to hurt you." Kahlan looked at Richard in surprise.

"I know you didn't. It's just… Richard…I can't explain it."

"I know you don't trust her and I don't either really but I trust her love for her brother, I can see it in her eyes." Richard reached out to say a hand on her arm. "Kahlan, this is why I'm here. It's why I'm the Seeker. I'm suppose to give the people hope. That's how we are going to win."

Kahlan looked down at the hand on her arm. She looked up into Richard's eyes. He opened his mouth to speak when the familiar clang over chainmail was heard.

The D'Harans stopped near their rock. The leader at the map in his hand. Richard pulled Kahlan closer and moved them further under the rock.

"The Seeker's up ahead." The leader marched forward. "This way."

They walked past. Richard drew his sword out. He glanced at Kahlan and they moved as one out from behind the rock and towards the castle.

They snuck through the castle to the holding area. They killed several guards. When they saw the door, Kahlan grabbed a guard hostage, her knife at his throat. She pulled him towards the door. Richard reached out and knocked. Footsteps came towards the door and the small window was thrust open. Kahlan pushed the guard's head into a nod and the guard opened the door. Kahlan trust the guard down, slicing his throat as she went. They both rushed into the room. Lilly and her brother, Liam, had already gotten out and the four held a guard.

Kahlan watched painfully, the look exchanged between Lilly and Richard.

They moved them all over to the holding room. Richard and Kahlan shoved the door closed and locked it. Richard looked at Kahlan and they grinned.

They moved out of the castle to the spot where the wagon was left. Lilly moved to secure her horse. Richard and Kahlan walked up into the rocks for Zedd.

Richard hurried back down the rocks toward Lilly. Kahlan moved slower behind. Kahlan watched as they shared words and Lilly stepped closer to Richard. Kahlan watched Lilly's expressions. Liam walked up and Kahlan decided to move to Richard as well.

"You did all of this to help us." Liam said in gratitude.

"He's the Seeker." Lilly said, staring at Richard in adoration. Kahlan decided to step in.

"Richard, we should get moving." Richard looked back and they smiled. Lilly hurriedly injected.

"Well if you ever come back this way sometime, maybe we'll see each other again."

Kahlan looked at her. "You better hope not." She lightly laughed. Richard didn't turn back to Lilly. They smiled and Kahlan watched as Lilly smiled in resignation and turned away. Richard didn't even notice as he turned completely to Kahlan. They walked off side by side.

Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd sat by the fire. Zedd whispered a chant and the ink on the maps disappeared. Richard stared at Kahlan. Kahlan looked up from Zedd to share a look with Richard before Richard looked down. He watched as the ink became his father's amulet. He looked up at Zedd. Kahlan stared at Richard before looking at the amulet.

"How did you do that?" Richard asked in amazement. Zedd explained it.

"Try not to lose it this time." Zedd said as he handed it back. Richard laughed and untied it.

"It's the only thing I have of my father's," He looped it over his head. "I'm not letting it out of my sight again."

Kahlan looked at it where it rested against his chest. She looked down to stir the fire. Richard leaned closer to her over the fire.

"Kahlan, I just want you to know that I really appreciate you looking out for me." She looked up at him before looking down at the fire, bashfully.

"Well if you listened to me, that boy would have been executed." Kahlan looked back up at him. "You saved him."

Richard smiled at her, his eyes filled with warm unspoken things.

"After living under Rahl for so long, people have forgotten what a hero is." Zedd said, smiling at Richard.

"But you stood up and fought for them." Kahlan smiled, her voice full of praise. "Word will spread."

Richard looked away as he slowly felt the impact of what being the Seeker really meant.

"People will know that the Seeker has will returned."

The three were quiet for a moment.

Kahlan spoke first, pulling all three out of their thoughts.

"We should get going soon."

"Ah, come on what's the hurry?" Richard asked playfully.

"Well, if you're going to need to rescue every damsel in distress, there's not time to waste." Kahlan teased.

All three laughed.


End file.
